


Two Fruity Drinks

by itsaquinnquinnsituation



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaquinnquinnsituation/pseuds/itsaquinnquinnsituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own the real people or the fictional characters based off them.</p><p>This is my universe and exactly how I see it. Writing should be enjoyed, not judged.</p><p>I do not mean to offend anyone or make money off my work. This is for entertainment purposes only.</p></blockquote>





	Two Fruity Drinks

"Nghaaaaa" - Louis whined stuffing his head under the pillow, writhing with his whole body. After a quiet snort pierced the stillness of the room, however, he extracted his puffy sleep-lined face from under the soft cloud of the pillow and rubbed his eyes vigorously, turning in the direction of the sound. The sound repeated, more loudly.

"Mhhhmmmm" - Louis groaned, peeling open his bloodshot eyes under swollen eyelids. A laugh ensued. 

"Oh for God's sake, Harry!" - Louis sat up suddenly, glaring at his curly-haired flatmate, perched in the chair opposite the bed, - "If you were my best mate and a jolly good lad that you're always pretending to be, you'd be walking up to me with a paracetamol pill and a glass of water, and instead you are..."

"But I am" - Harry interrupted and pointed with his head to the small table next to Louis' bed.

"Nmmhhhhm" - Louis retorted grabbing for the glass and chugging half of the water in one gulp after popping the pill in his mouth, - "I feel like shit."

"You look like it too" - Harry agreed, smiling.

"What's so funny?" - Louis demanded, groaning, as he swung his feet off the side of the bed, got up and moved towards the bathroom, leaving the door open.

"Nothing" - Harry responded, raising his voice over the running water, - "but two drinks, Louis, two drinks! My sister can down five and be alright, and she's a girl!"

"What's that have to do with gender?" - Louis snapped after a while, turning the tap off, - "I'm a shffmaller lad, zhatshhhts all."

"Yeah, but we're not even talking tequila shots, Louis, we're talking light, fruity, barely-alcoholic stuff, served in glasses that are more ice than liquid! Gah!" - Harry laughed again, - "I just wish I knew!"

"Well, zhatshhhhts why I dontshhh..." - a splattering sound, tap turning on, water running, tap turning off, - "drink, Harry!" - Louis responded and came out of the bathroom wiping his whole face with a hand towel.

"Hammered, two fruity drinks, and completely wasted. Pissed. Inebriated..." - Harry lifted his eyes to Louis waiving his hand dismissively and continued, - "Do you even remember anything?"

"N-nope" - Louis said chirpily and moved towards the dresser, - "Just the beginning of the night when we entered and then... wait, who was it that we talked to first...?"

"Whoah" - Harry made big eyes and shook his head.

"Oh, give it a rest, will ya!" - Louis demanded, snatching a neatly folded t-shirt from the top drawer, - "Not drinking ever again, I got it! And besides, it's not like I need alcohol to.." - he pulled his pyjama tank top off over his head, - "have fun, like dance and you know..." - He stuck his head and hands through the openings in the t-shirt, - "Be brave and talk to girls, unlike you...", - he finished by yanking the fabric over his stomach.

"Unlike me?" - Harry repeated.

"Uh-yeah" - Louis turned away, walking back to the wardrobe, - "I mean you might need something in ya to relax and... but I'm not... I'm... Harry, you heard it being said that what people do while drunk is what they actually mean to do when they are sober, but that maybe... they don't have the guts to... but I can promise you that if I kissed a girl when I was drunk, then I can also do it sober... because, then, I meant to do it and...." - turning to Harry, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, Louis suddenly froze and placed the hand that was not holding his cherry-coloured jeans up to his red swollen mouth, - "W-wait... Who did I.. did I..."

"Oh yeah?" - Harry drawled out meanwhile, ignoring the last of Louis' stammering and puckering up his own chapped and bruised lips, - "well then... COME 'ERE!"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the real people or the fictional characters based off them.
> 
> This is my universe and exactly how I see it. Writing should be enjoyed, not judged.
> 
> I do not mean to offend anyone or make money off my work. This is for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
